


Meeting the Family

by ELStogs



Series: What Happens When the Fastest Man Alive Collides with the Overdramatic, Badass Bat [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, First Meetings, M/M, So is Roy tbh, these bats are too much, wally is in over his head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELStogs/pseuds/ELStogs
Summary: So, Wally has to meet all of the Bats. He's not sure what he expected.





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick age notes:  
> Bruce-36  
> Wally-26  
> Roy-24/25  
> Dick-22  
> Barbara-22  
> Cassie-18  
> Jason-18  
> Stephanie-16  
> Tim-15  
> Damian-11/12
> 
> Now, these Batfam characters are a mix of comic accurate and headcannons I've had about these characters since I was little. They're how I see them. So if you think they're OC, I'm sorry

\--Dick--

Wally knew this was weird. It felt weird. It wasn't supposed to be, but it was and he didn't care that Roy was laughing at him.

The two red headed boys sat in an apartment in Bludhaven. Dick Grayson’s apartment. This should be fine. They've all known each other for years.

No. He's known Robin/Nightwing for years. Roy/Speedy/Red Arrow is fine. He's used to Roy. But Roy knew Dick and this is all just too much for Wally.

“Can you breathe? You're making it weirder than it is.” The laughter in Roy's voice is barely contained, speaking quietly so Dick can't hear from the kitchen.

“It's weird man. Its weird.” He gives Roy a look. “And you can't say anything. He told you his secret. You knew.”

“We were both the rich adopted kids of superheroes. He never told me a thing. I figured it out.” A smirk settles on his lips. “Oliver still doesn't know. He's met Dick Grayson and Nightwing and couldn't figure it out.”

“You're not going to tell him?”

“I hope he doesn't.” Dick steps in, passing the other boys some drinks. “The best part about Oliver not knowing is that he hates Bruce. Can't stand him.” Dick hops over the back of his couch to sit by Roy.

“Exactly. I want Oliver to find out on his own.” Roy smirks evilly. “So he knows that Batman knows that he hates Bruce Wayne.”

“You two are awful.” Wally grins toward his friends. “So you want me to encourage that conversation on the Watchtower… or…”

“Are you kidding? I used to go over as Dick Grayson and join as Robin when they had to go out.”

The three young men burst out laughing and Wally is put at ease. These are his friends. He's fought with them for years. He can imagine choosing them over the league for some battles just because of how well they work together. Dick is still his friend. Mask or no mask.

 

\--Barbara--

Wally wasn't sure what he expected when Alfred directed him down to the cave for the first time, but it wasn't Barbara Gordon in tiny shorts and a sports bra. Bruce didn't seem to care, sitting at his computer and updating criminal files while the other redhead hits a punching bag down in the training area. Bruce is still bandaged, off main duty from his fight with Deathstroke.

Wally steps over to Bruce, occasionally glancing at her.

“Hey… what's going on?” He sits on the arm of the chair.

“Equivalent to paper work.” He glances over at Wally, noting his nerves. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just…” He glances over again. “Didn't expect anyone else to be down here.”

“Barbara?” A small smirk hits Bruce's lips. “Are you worried that she's down here?”

“We haven't really met. And she’s.. comfortable around you…” Bruce's eyebrow shoots up at Wally’s words.

“Wally, you realize that everything in your head right now is disgusting.”

“That's not what I meant. I just…” He cuts himself off as Barbara steps over, pulling earbuds out of her ears.

“Hey Wally.” She smiles at him before turning to Bruce, suddenly all business. “Finish the updates?”

“Yeah.” Bruce doesn't turn when he hands a flashdrive to her. “All yours.” He stands up, grabbing his empty coffee cup and squeezing Wally’s shoulder. “Be right back.”

Wally stills when Bruce leaves him alone, look over at Barbara, who smirks.

“I won't bite Wally. We're not all Jason.”

“Haven't actually met Jason yet.”

“He's actually a big teddy bear. You’ll probably meet all of us in the next month or two with Bruce out of commission.” The tension leaves the room as the two redheads laugh at that, though the laughter is soon interrupted by Barbara’s quiet voice. “Don't hurt him Wally.”

Wally wasn't prepared for the soft tone, too used to the “take no prisoners” hardass Batgirl he’s met in costume. Barbara isn't that. She's the quiet, timid, librarian. Wally was prepared for a threat. He got a request.

“He's family. Like a second dad to me.” Barbara continues quietly. “As long as you don't hurt him, I'm on your side. We all are.”

“I won't.” He smiles reassuringly. “I won't. I promise.”

The two share a silent smile, feeling the peace of a simple moment of solidarity. That's how Bruce finds them as he makes his way down with a new coffee.

 

\--Cassandra--

Wally hadn't meant to fall asleep on the couch in Bruce’s living room, but it happened. He knew that Bruce and Alfred wouldn't care, but he wasn't sure how to take the situation he woke up in. A girl, roughly eighteen, had sat on the end of the couch by his feet. She smiles when he meets her gaze from where she's perched on the arm of the couch.

“Hello…” She waves, looking particularly innocent. “I'm Wally.”

She nods to him, not responding. Okay. So she's weird… definitely a bat. Wally mentally runs through the list of bats that Dick gave him.

“You're Cassandra?” Her nose wrinkles at that. “Cassie?” She smiles again, nodding happily.

Cassie hops off the arm of the couch, moving with complete silence. Definitely an assassin. She takes something from a small bag and perches back on the couch.

“Yes?” She holds up a small bottle of blue nail polish and tilts her head questioningly towards his feet. “You… you want to paint my toenails?” She nods excitedly.

When Bruce comes home from work that night, he glances down to Wally’s feet with a chuckle, noting the light blue polish.

“Cass won you over?”

“She's very convincing.”

 

\--Jason--

Wally hops through his bedroom window. Mirror Master had been a dick all night and the only thing he wants is a hot shower and 8 good hours of sleep. He has his mask off when he notices his bedroom door. It's more closed than he left it. He usually leaves it almost completely open, but it looks more closed. Like someone tried to put it back the way it was. Or like someone didn't care.

He steps slowly into the hallway to the living kitchen area, seeing the silhouette of a man on his couch. He's poking at the glass terrarium on his end table, Wally’s new pet turtle sitting in there.

“Why would the fastest man alive get a turtle?” He glances over at Wally.

“Everything's fast to turtles. Won't give it a heart attack if I speed in.” He zips to the wall and turns the light on, revealing the younger man fully, dressed in a canvas jacket and ripped jeans. A large pizza box sits on the coffee table. “Can I help you?”

“Name's Jason.” He nods to the pizza before standing up. “I'm not staying. Just wanted to meet you.”

“Breaking and entering doesn't make the best first impression.”

“Don't care what you think of me. Just want to make sure you're… appropriate.”

“Appropriate?” Wally moves to the couch, taking a slice of the pizza. “Did I pass?”

Jason rolls his eyes before heading toward the door.

“I won't tell them.” Wally’s comment makes Jason pause, his hand on the doorknob, before he leaves.

 

\--Tim and Stephanie--

Wally’s not entire sure what he walked in on. The teenage boy (who he assumes to be Tim) is sitting cross legged on the table in the study, his eyes closed. Meditating? He’s not sure. A blonde girl is sitting on the couch in front of him, her feet up on the table as she reads a fashion magazine. Also meditating? Is this Stephanie?

“Um. How’s it going?” The blonde looks up at Wally’s words.

“Hi! You must be Wally!” She hops up, launching off the table and landing in front of the redhead with ease. She pulls him into a hug. “I’m Steph. That’s Tim. Ignore him, he’s being weird.” She pulls him further into the study before looking at Tim, who has yet to move. “Hey! We have a guest.”

Tim stays still, not showing any reaction to Stephanie. She frowns, her perky demeanor shifting to frustration. She sighs before spinning into a roundhouse kick toward his side. Wally jumps away, static starting to crackle as he moves to stop her. However, Tim beats him to it, shifting his positing slightly to catch her foot by the ankle.

“There are other ways to wake me up Steph.” Tim finally looks up, dark bags under his eyes.

“Yeah, but this way nearly made the Flash flip.” Stephanie twirls gracefully back into a normal standing position, leaning forward to kiss Tim’s cheek before jumping over the table back to her seat. Wally stares blankly at the two for a long moment before shaking his head.

“I’m really starting to worry about all of you bats.”

“You are one of the most sane to enter this house in a long time Master Wallace.” Alfred squeezes his shoulder as he walks to Tim, giving him a mug of coffee.

“I take offence to that.” Tim sips at the coffee before giving Alfred a deadpan look. “Slipping me decaf again?”

“Of course. If I don’t find you asleep within the next hour, the next one will be laced in sedative.” Alfred smiles cheerily before leaving the study.

“I told you he wouldn’t accept meditation.” Steph has gone back to her magazine, folding down a page for prom dress reference.

“It was worth a shot.” Tim smiles to Wally. “And Insanity is only separated from genius by a fine line.”

 

\--Damian--

Wally wasn’t sleeping well. Bruce was back out on the streets of Gotham for the night. He had been trying to sleep in the plush bed of the mansion, but how could he? Bruce was still tender around the ribs, still had bruising and couldn’t do so many sit ups without being sore. How the Hell was he cleared for duty? He shoots up into a sitting position when the bedroom door finally opens.

“Bruce! Are you…” Not Bruce. A small boy, dark hair and bright green eyes.

“You must be this Wallace that Pennyworth has been yapping on about.” He walks up to the bed, looking Wally over with a critical gaze. “You don’t look that special.”

“I mean, I’m not.” Wally relaxes, smiling softly. “You must be Damian. Thought you’d be bigger.”

The boy bristles, a pink flush spreading over his cheeks before his face molds into a glare, about to charge forward before the door opens more.

“Damian. Go to sleep.” Bruce steps in, resting his hand on Damian’s shoulder. “No harassment after two in the morning.” Damian looks up at his father, his gaze still firm, though softer than it was before.

“Alright Father.” The boy leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Wally stands up, resting his hand on Bruce’s stomach. Bruce takes the hand in his own, leading Wally back to the bed and sitting beside him.

“You should be asleep.”

“Yeah. Right. Like I could sleep right now.” He lifts the soft grey t-shirt, revealing the still red scar that stands out from the rest, surrounded by deep purple bruising. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve gone out with worse Wally.” He pulls the shirt down, scooting back on the bed to lay down. “And I’ll go out with worse in the future. I’m fine. Now sleep.”

“Alright.” Wally scoots up to lay beside him, the two shifting so Bruce is spooned behind Wally, his bicep being used as a pillow. “Your kid acts like an asshole.”

“He is an asshole. Just a well intentioned one.” He presses a kiss to the red hair. “Goodnight Wally.”

“Night Bruce.”

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing takes place from the end of TYfyLS to near the beginning of the next installment (Birthdays somewhere in the middle). I have a lot of plans for this story, so stay with me.


End file.
